Pixie Licks
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Harry's had to put up with a lot from his partner's, Fred and George Weasley, but this takes the cake. Harry's seen a lot of things, but a ginger haired, purple pixie hasn't ever been one of them. Inspired by Druid Star's Golden Dragon Challenge.


**So I was invited to participate in this challenge, and I was inspired, so here it is... an odd little bit of fluffy smut featuring our favourite twins and Harry... so please review and check out the challenge here:**

**http:/ forum. fanfiction. net/forum/Druid_Stars_Great_Golden_Dragon_Challenge/83663/**

**Does anyone know who to put a link in without having to do that space thing?  
**

**

* * *

**

**Pixie Licks **(~1800 words)

'This is why your Mother warned you to never lick a pixie!' Harry blurted suddenly, as he and Fred stared at George in a mix between horror and amusement.

'It's his fault!' he pointed an accusing finger at his twin brother, who tried to look innocent, 'he dared me!'

Harry sighed, and rubbed his face, the twins were twenty-five and yet they still acted like they were five. He glanced up when he heard annoyed chattering coming from George's hand.

'Would you let the pixie go?' he requested, sounding exhausted.

George looked at his hand and blushed in embarrassment; he'd forgotten he was still holding the small, purple pixie.

The pixie continued to chatter angrily at George for a few minutes before he, because the small, naked being was most definitely a he, turned and flew off to disappear into a lilac bush.

'I think I like you purple,' Fred commented as he walked around his brother, who was a deep royal purple. In fact he looked just like the pixie, only bigger, 'let's just hope you don't shrink,' he added with a leer.

George made an odd "eep" noise and shoved his hands into his pants, 'no shrinkage yet,' he offered with a sigh of relief.

'Let me check,' Fred demanded, moving toward his brother, who "eeped" again as Fred tried to get his hands into George's pants.

'Fred, what are you? We shouldn't- oh gah...' he babbled on as Fred continued his ministrations. George's hands went to Fred's shoulders.

'Good grief,' Harry sighed. He was doing a lot of that lately. But really what did he expect when he decided on getting involved with the twins. 'Fred, really?' he asked in exasperation.

'What?' Fred asked, glancing back at Harry, a image of not so pure innocence, 'it's just an experiment,' he offered.

'To what? Find out what colour his spunk is?' Harry asked incredulously.

'Aren't you just even a little bit curious?' he asked, pushing George against a tree.

'Oh for the love of Merlin,' Harry stated, as he tried to keep his arousal from showing.

'Less talking, more stroking!' George demanded as he tried thrusting into Fred's fist, as he hiked one leg up around his brother's waist.

'You're so pushy, he's so pushy,' he stated first to George then to Harry.

Suddenly George's whole body jerked and began to spasm as he coated the inside of his pants and Fred's hand in spunk.

Purple spunk.

'Ha!' Fred stated as he held up his hand, 'see it's purple.'

'Does it taste like grape?' Harry asked sarcastically.

Fred licked at his hand, 'mmm it actually – hey – I was enjoying that!' he cried indignantly as he went to lick at it again only to find it, his hand, clean.

'Great, but do it later, we do have a mild problem,' Harry stated, waving his hand at George.

Fred and George shared confused looks before cocking their heads and staring at Harry, 'we do?' they asked simultaneously.

'He's a six foot two, purple-' he was cut off as George suddenly cried out in pain before dropping to his knees and trying to get at his back.

'George!' both Fred and Harry ran to the other man, and were both pushed back as wings practically exploded from George's back and through his shirt.

Fred's eyes went wide as he took in the iridescent wings, he turned and ran for the lilac bush.

'_Immobulus_,' Harry cast almost lazily, Fred froze and pitched forward. He levitated the frozen twin back to George and reversed the spell.

'Just no,' Harry stated, to a sheepish looking Fred.

'We are going inside, and we are going to talk to whoever we happen to find and see if maybe there's a way to reverse this,' Harry stated, waving a hand at George, who was rising a few inches off the ground, a look of extreme concentration on his face.

'I can fly!' he exclaimed before he crashed, unceremoniously to the ground.

**xXxXx**

With a roll of his eyes, Harry headed inside, leaving Fred to help George stand and walk, with wings.

'Tell me again, how George came to be a six foot tall, purple pixie?' Arthur asked as he stared at his purple son.

Ron and Ginny had appeared but had promptly been banished for laughing like hyenas. Hermione had rushed off to find a library so she could research this fascinating incident.

Molly was furiously stirring or whisking something in a bowl, she looked like she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry.

Charlie and Bill were examining George thoroughly, fascinated with the changes that had taken place with their brother. Fred looked a little jealous.

'I don't know how it started,' Harry began, 'I was in the shower; when I came out and Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber were rushing out. All I heard was something about a pixie.

'I got dressed as fast as I could and rushed out to stop whatever insanity they were going to partake in but when I got there, they'd already captured the unfortunate Pixie.

'George was actually mid lick when I got there, and then George was purple,' he finished.

'He dared me to lick a pixie,' George added defensively, pointing accusingly at Fred.

Molly made an odd noise that might have been a laugh or a sob, no one was really quiet sure.

'Fred,' Arthur turned to the elder twin, 'did you lick it too?' he sounded like a man who had a great deal of experience dealing with troublesome 5 year olds.

Fred looked offended, 'no, I'm not the idiot,' he replied, haughtily.

George glared at Fred, 'you're a jerk,' he stated vehemently.

'You sure, Fredrick, because you're looking a little purple there,' Arthur commented.

'What?' he cried, before bolting from the room.

'Ha! You've been contaminated too!' George cried running after his brother.

Molly made that noise again, and Arthur stood to move next to her, 'you okay, Mols?' he asked, about to rub her back. She burst into laughter.

Loud boisterous guffaws.

Which caused Arthur to start chuckling, which led to loud belly laughs causing Charlie and Bill to start laughing too; they had to hold each other up as they clutched at their stomachs.

And then Harry was laughing.

'I'm sorry,' Molly offered a few minutes later as she wiped at her eyes with her apron.

Harry waved off her apology.

'Are you guys done laughing at us?' Fred asked from the doorway, at least Harry thought it was Fred, it was heard to tell with them both being purple now.

Molly started to giggle again.

'Is there anything we can do to get back to normal?' George asked, pouting.

Molly shook her head, but Arthur replied, 'the only thing you can do is wait and hope that it fades away eventually.'

'Fades away?' both twins blurted, identical looks of incredulity on their faces.

'Alright boys, let's go,' Harry said as he moved to the floo, 'if we go home you won't hear them laughing at you,' he stated, almost as a bribe.

The pair glared at their parents, who were still laughing before following Harry from the Burrow.

**xXxXx**

Fred was helping Harry from the floor when George tripped coming out of the floo and the trio landed in a heap on the floor.

Fred rubbed himself against Harry.

'You're purple, and you still want to have sex?' Harry asked incredulously.

'You're not purple, and you don't want to have sex?' George asked just as incredulous.

Harry pushed back against Fred, 'well, now that you mention it,' he replied, trying to flip onto his back.

Suddenly the pair of purple Pixies was up and hoisting Harry into their arms.

They tossed him onto the bed and followed him, as they banished all their clothing, before Harry settled on the bed, both Fred and George were devouring whatever part of him they landed on.

George slid down and engulfed Harry's swollen erection as Fred lavished attention on his pert nipples.

Harry moaned as he let the twins explore his body.

He had, in the beginning, tried to participate however they had batted at his hands and he had had to content himself with fisting the sheets and the hair of whatever twin was within reach.

George settled himself between Harry's thighs, his hands traveling down to his crease.

'Please! In me!' Harry pleaded as he pushed against that hand that was teasing him; circling his already slicked and stretched hole, but never breaching him.

Fred shoved a pillow beneath Harry's hips and George angled his hips before pushing into Harry.

Harry began to babble in parseltongue.

Neither twin knew what he was saying but the sibilant language went straight to their cocks and George thrust into Harry forcefully as Fred slid two fingers into George, causing him to still.

'Fuck me, you purple bastard!' he demanded as he tried to impale himself on the thick cock that was already buried inside him.

George pressed himself to Harry's chest, 'I didn't prepare myself like you, you impish slut!' he stated as he kissed his way along Harry's throat and chest and up to his ears. George always seemed to find his way to Harry's ears.

Harry didn't protest because George was devouring him, tasting him, getting as much of Harry as he could.

'Freddie!' George was suddenly filled with his brother's cock.

'Don't forget about 'Ry,' Fred whispered to George, not that Harry was ever forgotten.

Fred gripped George's hips and began a pounding into George, and eventually, the twins found a rhythm and all Harry could do was hold on for the ride.

It didn't take long and soon Harry was spurting onto George and he was filling Harry and being filled by Fred.

The twins collapsed and Fred pulled George so they didn't squish Harry.

Suddenly Harry was pulled from his light doze as he felt something being sprinkled onto his chest.

Fred and George were licking powdered sugar off his chest and stomach and, 'oh gods!' his half hard erection.

**xXxXx**

The next afternoon the trio headed back to the Burrow for dinner.

It was Bill and Arthur's loud laughter that brought everyone else to the living room.

Everyone gaped in surprise at the trio of purple pixies that were trying to detangle themselves on the carpet.

Yesterday only George had been purple but now all three of them were... and no one really wanted to think too much into that...

'Apparently it's contagious,' Charlie snickered as Harry tried to bat George away from his ear.

'I can understand the sugar, but what is your obsession with my ear?' he asked as one of the twins assaulted his ear as the other one glared at their family.

**

* * *

Reviews equal love so for the love of Purple Pixies everywhere, please review!**

**Thanks! ;-D**


End file.
